


When No One is Looking

by Kateera



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 07:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3200705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kateera/pseuds/Kateera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spying on parents is what normal teenagers do right? Clarke decides to figure out if Marcus is all people say he is</p>
            </blockquote>





	When No One is Looking

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt - "you are the love of my life."  
> Song is ~More then Words~ by Extreme

She took to walking the camp at night while everyone was asleep, checking on her people while they tried to rest for the days to come. Getting the kids back from Mount Weather had been relatively easy (and it hadn’t been a walk in the park) compared to the aftermath of nightmares, sleep walking, screaming, and panicking. They were better now, Jasper was talking, albeit much quieter and a bit odder then he used to, and Monty still wouldn’t let Abby touch him but he had allowed Jackson to give him an exam so progress was being made.

“Making your rounds again?”

Clarke jumped a bit but glanced to her left to see Sinclair hooking something up to the front of the crashed station.

“Hi Sinclair. I’m just checking on my friends. Why are you still awake?”

He chuckled, “I’m just checking the generators for your mom. She is hoping we have enough juice to set up a radio tower for long distance communication.”

Nodding, Clarke glanced at the medical building to see lights on and people moving about. Ever since the kids from Mount Weather were rescued, her mom had been running herself ragged treating the kids and trying to make the camp more secure from retaliation. Clarke knew that seeing the kids in such horrible shape had hit her mom hard and so on her nightly journey through the camp, she also stopped by medical, where Abby now permanently resided, and made sure she was doing alright.

“Thank you for helping her out Sinclair,” Clarke said, “she needs it.”

“Well, don’t thank me. Kane’s been the one to keep her from overtaxing herself. I do what she tells me to, but he’s been the one getting her to sleep and eat.”

Clarke wrinkled her nose even though she knew what Sinclair was saying was true and the older man laughed, “You need to stop thinking he’s the same man from the Ark Clarke. The ground has changed us all.”

Sighing heavily, Clarke nodded, “I know he’s changed and I know he’s good for mom and I really am trying to see someone other than Councilor Kane, the asshole. It’s just hard sometimes.”

This gained another laugh from the head engineer, “fair enough Miss Griffin. I’ll let you finish your checks.”

Sharing a smile and a wave with Sinclair, Clarke headed to Monty’s tent and saw Miller sitting outside with the smaller, much quieter one.

“Hey guys, what’s up?” She asked, sitting down next to them and grabbing one of the bottles next to Miller. She wasn’t sure what it was but she trusted Monty not to poison her.

“Hey Clarke, I’m doing fine,” Monty said with a little smile. He curled up closer to Miller and Clarke was grateful that the older boy had taken him under his wing since Jasper was out of it most days.

“How’s the hip? Did Jackson say anything about how it was healing?”

Giving Clarke a smile of gratitude, Miller answered, “Jackson says it’s healing alright but he needs to keep moving on it and its pretty painful.”

Monty pushed the older boy, “I am dealing with it.”

Aiming her glare at Monty, Clarke stood up, “I am headed to medical right now. I will ask my mom if there are any pain killers we can give you so that you don’t have to deal with so much. We want to help Monty, I promise.”

He retreated into Miller with crossed arms and a frown so Clarke gave them a farewell nod. She was proud of all the survivors of Mount Weather but their fear of doctors was not helping them get better. Making her way to medical in a fog of her own thoughts, she didn’t notice the music coming from the building until she had her hand on the door and it made her focus long enough to realize that her mother was not alone. The music was soft and low and Clarke couldn’t remember hearing anything like it since coming to earth so instead of opening the door, she walked around till she spotted an opening in the structure and looked in. The lights were low and the music drifted from a pad sitting on the operating table while Marcus and Abby moved in circular patterns around the floor.

***********************

He had caught her swaying to the music as she put away supplies and her little squeal of surprise as he lifted her up off her feet and into the open area behind them made him burst out in laughter.

“You scared the crap out of me Marcus!” She said with a slap to his arm.

Bowing over her hand, Marcus winked up at her, “allow me to make it up to you?”

Spinning her around, he took the pad away from her and set it on the operating table so that he could hold her properly in his arms.

“Care to dance?”

Abby looked surprised at the question, “I don’t know, are you any good?”

Laughing at her skepticism, he spun her in a tight circle and guided her through a few steps, “you tell me.”

 _Saying I love you_  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew  
How easy it would be to show me how you feel  
More than words is all you have to do to make it real  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know

Abby couldn’t quite believe what was happening but she followed his lead as they moved around the medical tent and it felt like they had danced together all their lives. His arms left like safety and comfort and the music washed over her like it used to when she was younger and life made more sense.

 _What would you do if my heart was torn in two_  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

Closing her eyes, she felt him draw her nearer and she placed her head on his shoulder in surrender to the moment. Surrendering to this man used to be terrifying but somehow they had managed to become so much more to each other than obstacles and now she relished the chances she had to just be Abby in Marcus’ arms.

 _Now I've tried to talk to you and make you understand_  
All you have to do is close your eyes  
And just reach out your hands and touch me  
Hold me close don't ever let me go  
More than words is all I ever needed you to show  
Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me  
Cos I'd already know  
  


His left hand around her waist anchored her to the earth while his other hand drifted up to slide under her hair and caresses the sensitive skin of her nape. He kissed the top of her forehead and kept dancing with her until the song ended and she looked up at him with a smile of contentment.

 _What would you do if my heart was torn in two_  
More than words to show you feel  
That your love for me is real  
What would you say if I took those words away  
Then you couldn't make things new  
Just by saying I love you

He gave her a final spin and brought her close for a small dip to the floor, kissing her nose as he brought her back up to rest on her own feet once more.

“How was that?” He asked, joy radiating from his smile as she looked up at him.

“Perfect,” Abby answered, her voice rough and low with the emotions flooding her body, and lifted herself up on her toes to press a kiss to his smiling lips.

***********************

Clarke remembered her father’s attempts at dancing, how he would step on toes every other step and turn her mother backwards and how they would laugh at the mistakes like they were charming. This was different. This was poetry in motion and beauty and intuition and Clarke watched Marcus lead her mother around the floor like he could read her mind. Every step was smooth, every turn flowing into the next step, and her mother followed him like a leaf caught in his current. She was too mesmerized to look away and when they were standing still, the music fading out, she kept her silence and continued to spy. She knew she should back away and let them have their moment but it was so rare to see them like this that she didn’t want to look away. Convincing herself that this was the only way she would know what Marcus was really like with her mom, Clarke settled herself a little more in the shadows of her hiding hole and continued watching.

Wrapping his arms around Abby completely, Marcus pressed his own kiss to her lips and then rested his head on her with a sigh, “the Green boy is still refusing medical treatment for his pain. I tried reasoning with him but whatever happened to him in that blasted mountain… I just wish I had enough grenades to level that place.”

“I could try to sneak it into his food,” Abby suggested with a concerned frown but Marcus shook his head even as he hugged her tighter.

“I know your heart is in the right place but he doesn’t trust doctors,” Marcus told her, “and if he figured out that we were slipping him meds, he would refuse to eat. Miller is watching over him and he’s a good kid so I think we will just have to wait for him to start trusting again. I did give Miller some herbal treatments that he might take since they look nothing like drugs.”

Abby nodded, and looked up at him with a smile, “thank you Marcus, I know it’s not easy to get them to talk and I appreciate your help.”

“They’ve been through too much for me to give up just because I get called a few names,” Marcus said with a smile though it faded quickly. Abby knew the kids were not the most welcoming to adults but Marcus seemed to be getting the brunt of most of their anger.

“I thought about talking to Clarke about it,” Abby said, backing away to give him some space, “but I get the feeling she would just laugh in my face.”

That got a huff from Marcus, “I am a big boy Abby, and I’ll be alright.”

Smiling at him, Abby reached out and grabbed his hand, “I know you are but I’ve also been with you every step of this strange journey we started the day Thelonious got shot and I want to help.”

“You do help,” Marcus told her earnestly while he spun her against him so that her back was against his chest and he could sway them once more to music only he could hear, “you dance with me.”

“Oh is that all?” Abby said with a laugh. Reveling in the strength of the man behind her, she placed her hands on top of his and let him lead once more.

“Of course not,” he answers, burying his face in her hair and sighing, “you ground me in the present and you help me be a better man.”

“You are a good man Marcus,” Abby said with adoration in her voice and a smile on her lips, “I know others see it even if they don’t tell you.”

Turning her in his arms so he could look into her eyes, Marcus held her face in his hands and made sure her eyes were trained on him before he spoke, “you are the best thing in my life Abby and I can’t believe how lucky I am to hear those words from you. I love you so much.”

The sincerity of his words caused a shiver to make its way up her spine. Placing a kiss against the scar of his palm, Abby blinked back tears and nodded to show she understood.

“I love you too, you ridiculous man,” Abby said and his smile seemed to fill the space with light. Crushing her into her arms, he kissed her in earnest and then moved her backwards till they were in front of the operating table. Lifting her up onto the table, he moved between her legs and ran his hands through her hair while she pressed her hands into his upper arms and locked her ankles around his lower back.

 

Clarke backed away from the wall in a panic and rushed back to the other side of the camp where she had set up her tent with Octavia. Blushing at the idea that she almost saw a full on make out session between her mom and Marcus, she hurried to slide under the covers of her bed and then stared at the ceiling while she thought.

_Maybe he is worth getting a second chance. I didn’t realize that he was keeping such a close eye on the Mount Weather people. God, when did Marcus Kane become someone my mom loves? She loves him._

Deciding that sleeping was more productive then trying to figure out the conundrum of Kane, Clarke drifted off to sleep and dreamed of dancing in flowers.

The next morning, she got dressed and made her decision about how to act on the new information gathered last night. Grabbing some breakfast, Clarke surprised everyone by taking a seat with her mom and Marcus instead of staying with her friends and Abby shared a look with the man next to her before trying to act like it wasn’t a big deal.

“How did you sleep Clarke?” Abby asked as she sliced up her food.

“Just fine mom,” Clarke said with a smile, “I’m almost used to sleeping through the night now.”

Giving Marcus a side glance, Abby watched him shrug and continue eating. He would keep his silence till Clarke came out with whatever she wanted to talk about. A few more minutes went by in silence before the blonde spoke up again.

“So, I talked to Monty last night,” Clarke said nonchalantly, “and he still refuses to take any medication for his leg but I know it’s giving him a lot of pain. Do you know if there’s anything we can give him that won’t set off his ‘doctor radar’”?

Glancing at Abby in confusion, Marcus answered, “I gave Miller some herbs that should help the pain enough so that he can function and time will do the rest.”

Nodding in response, Clarke swallowed her bite of rabbit and looked behind her to where her friends were staring in confusion. They gestured for her to come back but she just shook her head and they turned back to their food, whispering to each other.

Turning back around, she spoke directly to Marcus, “thank you for helping us. I know you don’t have to make so many concessions for them but I appreciate it.”

Holding out her hand across the table, Clarke said, “hi, I’m Clarke Griffin and at times I can be annoyingly persistent but I want to help in any way I can.”

Marcus stared at her hand before smiling and reaching across to grasp it with his own, “hi Clarke, I’m Marcus Kane and I can sometimes be stubbornly pigheaded, and that’s a direct quote, but I want to help in any way I can.”

Abby clasped her hands together with happiness and tried not to let her tears show. Seeing Clarke reach out to Marcus would help the other young ones come around and thus gain more help from Marcus. They would find out how much he wanted to protect each of them.

Clarke looked down at her empty plate and said, “Stubbornness has kept us alive down here. You’re gonna fit right in.”

He laughed, “thanks. Did you need anything else? I have guards to debrief and a young Blake fellow to recruit.”

It was Clarke’s turn to laugh, “he will either appreciate that or tell you to go to hell. If you want I can talk to him.”

Marcus nodded, “Your influence over them is nice to see. Thank you again. Let me know if they need anything else alright?”

“Alright,” Clarke agreed.

As she stood, Clarke turned to her mom and smiled at the few tears on Abby’s face, “alright mom, I get it now ok? He’s a good man.”

Turning and walking away before they could see her smirk, Clarke went to tell her friends about their new policy regarding Marcus Kane.


End file.
